


Giddy Up

by youaremyworldlois



Series: Dance Floor [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: (Reverse Cowgirl), F/M, Mike Lawson has a big thing for anything Ginny Baker, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyworldlois/pseuds/youaremyworldlois
Summary: “I fantasized about this you know....“About you. About one of those nights when you stared at me while I danced and you thought I didn’t notice.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to Dancing' in Circles because these two songs came on next to each other on shuffle and they got me in a mood.  
> Every song is a Bawson song

Ginny and Mike entered his house with a hyper Ginny leading him by the hand, still energized by all the dancing and fun she had had at Evelyn’s party.

Evelyn had transformed the entertaining hall in her and Blip’s new home into a bouncing, music-pumping club (yes a whole room for _entertaining_ ), with the big difference that it was by invite only and only trusted people were allowed to attend. 

It had been a fun night and Mike and Ginny hadn’t had to hide their relationship in public for once. Mike had retired a year ago but going public wasn’t yet ideal for Ginny’s career. 

They still hadn’t decided exactly when they would be comfortable for their relationship to become public knowledge but for now the secret aspect of it all was still a fun and exciting layer they could play with. 

At Evelyn’s it was like they were out on a regular post game party night with the team at any nondescript club except they could pretend that for one night they said fuck it with the hiding and go all out on the dance floor.

Mike let Ginny do what she pleased with him because he could tell this was especially fun for her. He let her put his hands on her hips where her tight pants rode a little too low. He followed as she moved them to her ass and encouraged him to squeeze while they dance and she moved her hands around his neck.

“I fantasized about this you know.” It was a whisper in his ear as they danced. He pulled back to look at her.

“About what? Dancing?”

Ginny leaned in close, so close that their noses rubbed against each other.

“About you. About one of those nights when you stared at me while I danced and you thought I didn’t notice.”

Mike could only stare at her.

“I would imagine one of those nights you’d get out of your seat and come dance with me and you’d touch me like you touch me now.” As if prompted by her words, his hands settled more firmly on the naked skin of her lower back. 

She kissed his nose once and then finally pulled back and smiled. 

“Reality is much better.”

 

 

 

Eventually they said their goodbyes and headed out for no other reason than that Ginny seemed to be in a hurry to get him alone. 

Mike paused in the middle of the living room to twirl her around and pull her back into him as she continued with the soft husky humming that had started as soon as he parked the car outside his door. Ginny collided softly with his chest and he passed a soft hand over her hair to smooth it out of her face.

“You ready for some shut eye, Baker?”

“Nuh uh,” she said with a shake of her head that made a curl fall back into her forehead as she pulled him by the hands to follow her up the stairs.

“I want something else from you tonight, old man.”

Mike saw her face break into a small grin. Her fragmented humming resumed as they moved up the stairs into their bedroom and she started to dance again as soon as they passed the door like she hadn’t been complaining about her aching feet all throughout the drive back from the Sanders’.

And then Ginny straight up broke into song.

 

_COME HERE RUDE BOY, BOY CAN YOU GET IT UP_

_COME HERE RUDE BOY, BOY IS YOU BIG ENOUGH_

 

All the while she started stripping out of her jacket and kicking off her shoes while motioning for him to sit on the bed with a pointing finger. Mike complied leaning back on his hands to watch the show, a huge grin spread across his face.

Ginny was wearing only her panties now after taking off her jeans and removing the sparkly sequined crop top she wore tonight. Mike really appreciated the expedited stripping. He hadn’t seen her dress tonight but he could’ve sworn she was wearing a bra. Apparently her perky firm tits held themselves up that perfectly as if by magic. Yeah, Mike really appreciated that. 

Mike broke out of his thoughts as he heard Ginny shift from humming to singing again, the word “Captain” catching his attention.

 _Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be the captain_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be a rider_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up, babe_

Ginny paired those last lyrics with the most ridiculous dance move that could accompany the words “giddy up” and Mike had no choice but to break out in laughter or choke. He laughed for so long it caused his abs to ache and his body to tip forward at the waist.

Mike was running out of air when an equally giggly Ginny tackled him into the bed and started kissing him anywhere she could reach, finally settling on his mouth, both of them not quite managing to properly kiss because of their smiles, a few chuckles still escaping him.

“That last sangria you drank was definitely a bad idea.”

Ginny pulled on his beard a little to hard for that.

“Ha ha.”

She pushed off his chest to lean back in his lap, took the lapels of his jacket in a firm grasp and tilted her chin up in a challenge.

“So, are you going to give it to me tonight, Captain?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this is the longest thing I've written so far hope you enjoy!  
> (renamed this from Rude Boy because this is more appropriate I think *runs away*)

for some context for the part in parentheses click [here](http://youaremyworldlois.tumblr.com/post/156270960624/mpg-talking-about-how-he-was-asked-to-change) 

 

 

 

 

“So, are you going to give it to me tonight, Captain?”

 

Ginny’s low voice got him going in or our of the bedroom anytime but when she whispered like that, intentionally rubbing her soft skin on his much wider chest, he got light-headed with how fast the blood left his head to flow south.

 

He moved Ginny to plop her on the bed as he got up to swiftly remove his clothes while Ginny moved herself up to the center of the bed, long legs extended and every perfectly sculpted curve on display. 

Mike cursed under his breath as he hurried to crawl up the bed to her, his dick hard and bobbing between his legs as he removed Ginny’s panties and widened her knees so he could kneel between them. 

Ginny leaned forward almost immediately to grasp his thick erection at the base and started to lowly stoke him. Mike watched her hand enjoying how it contrasted against the ruddy color of his dick and then back to her face. Ginny licked her lip once and then starts pulling him closer with a gentle pull on his cock. Mike let out a groan and let himself fall into Ginny, settling his forearms beside her face on the pillow.

Feeling her under him was a world of pleasure, her skin so soft and beautiful under his hands. He knew she loved his hands because she told him so. She would take his hands and put them wherever she wanted them, on her perfect breasts, on her perfect ass, or on her perfect face. Ginny was perfect where he was imperfect but she didn’t seem to mind.

(She would shake her head with a genuine laugh and a “Nooooo,” whenever he joked about how he’s gained weight and she would tell him he was just fishing for compliments. He missed his younger body sometimes and would think Ginny would too but whenever he brought up the subject of maybe making an effort to loose some mass now that he's retired she would become extra amorous with his belly and that conversation was shelved for another time.) 

Mike buried his hands in her hair to hold her head still as he kissed her, first her forehead and nose and then her lips. One peck, two and then he settled his lips firmly on hers. He heard her sigh as her lips parted to let him taste her. He licked her bottom lip and then dipped inside to lick behind her top lip, soft teases that he knew left her wanting more. He heard her sigh again as she opened her mouth wider as encouragement for him to go deeper and he didn't hesitate. Mike tilted his head at just the right angle and settled his mouth on hers in a lush kiss. He slid his tongue against hers as they started a delicious back and forth that left them both breathless. 

He loved kissing Ginny.

When they first got together and were free to want each other as much as their hearts desired in private, they would kiss for hours. That’s all they did the first few days, like they felt if they rushed this, it would all be taken away somehow, after all they had been through to get there. So they fooled around like teenagers at first, scared that having sex would ring an alarm in the universe somewhere notifying karma (his to be precise) that Ginny and Mike Weren’t Meant to Be. 

This lasted exactly two days before they caved and so far the universe seemed to have no objections. Mike wasn’t about to question it. He would take all the days he could get with Ginny and hoped that they would amount to forever.

What do ya’ know. Mike was a sap for Ginny Baker. 

He still loved kissing her but now kissing led to fucking most of the time and god did he love when they fucked. Mike sucked on Ginny’s tongue as it explored inside his mouth and then pulled back just far enough to let their breath mingle.

Ginny hummed a sound of pleasure and Mike dove back in to lick into her mouth. He lets them breath for a few seconds as his sucked on her top lip and then her bottom. They felt plump and moist against his lips and he gave his own hum of pleasure at the sensation. 

Mike felt Ginny’s hands move from his hair to wrap around his back.

“Settle more of your weight on me, Mike,” Ginny nudged him with her knees and widened her thighs so he could do as she asked. 

Mike let his thighs resettle more comfortably on the bed and let his hips and chest lie more firmly on Ginny, careful to use his arms to keep from crushing her.

“Mm, better?”

Ginny only nodded and lifted her head to demand they resume their kiss. He kissed her and she kissed him, sucking on his lips and rubbing her mouth against the whiskers on either side of his mouth, loving how they made her mouth tender and sensitive. Her mouth looking red and ripe at the end of it all.

Before too long Mike began a slow grind that slid his dick against her pussy, pleasuring them both, spreading her wetness on him, preparing them for his entrance into her tight sheath. 

They kissed and kissed until both their breaths became erratic and they had to separate for oxygen. Ginny began to move restlessly below him as she wrapped one of her legs around him to encourage and match his slow grinding.

Mike lowered his head and began to give her wet suckling kisses on her neck and behind her ear, making her squirm. Her hands moved into his hair in slow encouraging caresses as he moved lower on her chest and continued to her high pretty breasts. He moved one of his hands up to settle on her right breast as he nibbled around her left areola, nudging the hard bud of her nipple with his nose. Mike heard gasping above him and the occasional, “Yes,” leaving Ginny’s mouth as he finally opened his mouth over her breast to suckle as much of it as he could into his mouth, loving her taste and how incredibly soft her skin here was. 

Her tits were firm and round and not quite a handful in her prone state but once he lifted it and plumped it with his hand under it he could massage it as he sucked on her nipple, enjoying himself immensely. Mike made sure he did the same to the other so it wouldn't feel neglected. 

He felt Ginny’s hands tighten on his hair and her hips start to lift off the bed so that his dick almost slipped inside her. He pulled back quickly, intent on prolonging this dance just a little longer. 

“Mike, baby please, come back here.” Ginny’s whisper was desperate and low as she did her best to pull him into her where she wanted him.

Her sweaty hands slid uselessly down his equally damp back so she settled for slapping him on the ass to get her message across. Mike pulled back to give her a furrowed-brow look but she knew his number and gave him a dimpled smile in return.

Mike’s expression quickly shifted into a lopsided grin. “Alright, alright, I hear ya." He shook his head in mock disbelief.

"No need to beg, rook.” 

Mike’s only warning from Ginny was the offended gasp she gave before she tackled him onto his back where she maneuvered until she sat firmly on top of his dripping cock. He landed with a grunt, bouncing slightly as the bed finally stopped moving under them.

“Sorry old man, but you were taking too long.”

Ginny’s smug smile brought out the hidden dimple in her chin so he decided to let her have her way today. Gladly.

Mike folded his arms behind his head and gave her a faux-grumpy look of his own before shifting his hips upwards to single that she should get on with it.

Ginny’s face broke first as she threw her head back in amusement. Her horsey laugh rang loud in the room as her shoulders bounced. He couldn’t help but break out into a ruddy smile that lifted his cheeks and crinkled his eyes as he watched her shake her hair out of her face once she'd settled. 

Ginny caressed the side of his face and ran her fingers through his beard before bringing that hand down to align his cock to her entrance. She used the tip to wet him in her juices to help with the first slow slide in, feeling him stretch her as she lowered herself inch by inch. She always needed a minute to adjust to him, his length making her feel full and slightly sore in the best way. 

Mike kept his hands behind his head, determined to let her take the lead and focused on her face as Ginny finally finished lowering herself onto his dick, her ass meeting with his thighs. She started a slow back and forth grind while he used the strength of his core and hips to slightly start a bounce to add to the sensation.

The sight of Ginny above him was almost too much so he focused on where they connected. He could see her glistening with the combination of both him and her and he could see the muscles in her stomach and thighs shift with her movements, clenching and tensing as she worked to find the rhythm that gave her the most pleasure. 

She paused after a few moments of the same and shifted her position so her entire body now faced the foot of the bed, not once lifting off his cock. Mike grunted at the sensation as she rotated on his shaft and watched her settle herself facing away from him, straddling him again. 

“You ok baby?”

Mike only heard a breathless, “Uh-huh” as Ginny started fucking him in earnest again, her thrusting punctuated by rhythmic, soft grunts as his hardness moved deep inside her.

She had started a smooth slide up and down his dick until he almost slipped out and then she would slide back down. Up, and then back down, in a mesmerizing rhythm. Eventually, Ginny shifted from where she’d been grasping the wide muscles of his thighs to lean forward until her hands settled on his knees, her back was arched, and her pace took a faster tempo. Mike enjoyed the view of where her smooth, strong back tapered down to her waist and then to where the curve of her waist met the flare of her hips, making him release his own sounds of pleasure as he did his best not to come before she did. 

Beautiful Ginny.

Mike gritted his teeth as he watched her ass bounce as she worked herself on his prick and followed a drop of sweat with his gaze as it slowly slid down her spine and into where they joined.

“Fuck, Ginny, I’m too close. Touch yourself for me.”

Ginny turned her head back to look at him and he saw it wouldn’t take long for her either. She was biting her lip and her cheeks were flushed, sweat dampening her hairline as she responded with a nod and a whimper to his demand.

Mike heard her gasping breathes as her head lowered and her hair fell forward to cover her face. He looked to where he could see Ginny’s hand move between her legs as her pace turned punishingly fast and erratic, the sound of skin hitting skin the loudest sound in the room, until finally she released a long moan. Mike saw her ass tense as her orgasm overcame her and she shook and trembled above him. 

The sound of her moan and evidence of her pleasure took him over the edge. He quickly shifted onto his elbows as he pumped into her, making Ginny bounce on his hips once more as he let the sensation of her inner muscles clasping him as he filled her overtake him. His eyes rolled shut and his head fell back as his chest expanded in long gasping breathes.

“You’ve killed me Ginny.” Mike felt her shift off his softening cock in slow clumsy movements.

“Pfft, I don’t think so old man. That’s very clearly your loud huffing and puffing I’m hearing.” Mike decided to not point out that her voice was also less than steady at the moment.

Mike lifted his head to look at where she lay beside him on the bed, head toward his feet, and face completely hidden by her hair.

“Huh, did you almost die too?”

He heard a laugh come from somewhere below all that curly hair.

“Almost.”

Mike let his arms fall wide and was once more lying on his back.

“Come up here to snuggle with me.”

Ginny crawled up to where Mike lay with his head on a pillow to snuggle against his side. She pulled on his opposite arm to shift it around her so that they were spooning on their sides, her back to his front. His big thigh moved to hook over her legs as he did his best to engulf in warmth.

They fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the title of the song from first chapter this could've been a rough sex prompt but MIKE JUST HAS A LOT OF FEELINGS MAN so blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice and appreciated <3


End file.
